Bree Tanner
Bree Tanner was a vampire created by Victoria, with the purpose of fighting to kill the Cullen family with her army of newborn vampires. It is currently unknown why Victoria chose Bree to become a vampire, as it would make more sense that she would transform someone who could have a powerful gift, and once a vampire Bree didn't have a special gift; or it was not revealed so. Despite her ignorance of the vampire laws, her act of surrendering, and showing adequate control of herself, she was cruelly executed by members of the Volturi by Jane's order. ''Eclipse'' When the Volturi arrived in Forks with other members of the Volturi guard, Jane demanded Bree tell her about her creator - Victoria. Bree knew nothing of Victoria, as most of the newborns never got to meet her. She didn't remember much of the night she was transformed, except for "it was hurting for a while". As Victoria never allowed the newborns to see her, she made Riley do all the controlling. It was Riley that manipulated them all into fighting; telling them that they must destroy the "golden eyes". It is obvious she didn't contribute much, because otherwise she would have been killed instantly by the Cullens. Bree was the last of the newborns to be killed. Once Victoria and Riley had been killed and burnt, Edward and Bella made their way over to the rest of the Cullens, where they stood around Bree. She had turned herself in (although some say it was Esme that found her. Esme, being maternal and caring, offered to spare Bree - probably because she is so young), asking that they did not kill her, and she will not attack them. She found it very hard to resist Bella's blood, but managed barely. The Volturi arrived, and Jane asked them questions. Jane concluded that she was a criminal, despite her ignorance of the laws, and ordered her to be killed after torturing her with her power. Felix dismembered her; to which she didn't fight back, and burnt the remains. Carlisle was deeply saddened, as he would have welcomed her to his coven as she showed the ability to control her instinct and thirst. Physical appearance Bree is described as a young girl of about 15. She is said to be slender with chin-length dark hair. She possesses the glowing, crimson eyes indicative of a newborn vampire. She has a high-pitched voice and shrill scream. Personality and traits Bree had a great amount of self control, considering the fact that she resisted Bella's blood. She also seems mildly innocent to Victoria's plans. Althought it is said that she has great self control, she also finds it hard to resist her desire for Bella's blood and quotes :"How can you stand it?". (meaning how can you resist Bella?". Film portrayal In the film of Eclipse, ''Bree will be portrayed by Canadian actress Jodelle Ferland. Jodelle is best known for starring as the main character in ''Silent Hill. She has starred in films with Renee Zellwegger. Her voice was used in the game BioShock 2, as the little sister. Appearances *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Etymology Bree is derived from Irish brígh meaning "power, high." Sometimes Bree is short for Brianna, derived from the male form Brian and meaning "brave and strong.". It can also mean "hill", the place where the vampire army fought. While writing Eclipse, Meyer created the character and named her after a fan because she felt the name fit so well. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner On June 5, 2010, Meyer is due to release The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner which tells Bree's story of her first to final moments of being a vampire. References See also * Victoria * Riley * Seattle Newborn Army Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Minor characters